


Uncle Martin

by SteveGon1966



Category: zombie - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGon1966/pseuds/SteveGon1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of dread set in the world of Adrian's Undead Diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: check out the adventures of Adrian Ring at adriansundeaddiarydotcom
> 
> Adrian's Undead Diary is also now available in print and for Kindle.
> 
> Adrian's Undead Diary created by Chris Philbrook

Author's note: Happy to say Uncle Martin is going to be included in an upcoming print/Kindle anthology! Due to contractual obligations I have to remove the story from the web so look for Don't Get Bit! Coming soon!


End file.
